One example of known insulated tubes operating in a high temperature environment comprises a rigid conduit surrounded by insulation material, which is in turn surrounded by a rigid custom formed heat shield. The heat shield is generally composed of opposed sections each covering half a circumference of the conduit, the edges of which are welded together to form the complete shield. In addition to being complex to produce, these heat shields generally require special tooling and techniques to be installed as well as to be removed when the conduit needs to be inspected.
It is also known to surround flexible hoses with braided sleeves, often made of metal, in order to provide structural integrity to the hose. Thus, the braided sleeve acts to strengthen the flexible hose. When the hose needs to be insulated, the braided sleeve is usually surrounded by a layer of insulating material. An additional layer is often required around the insulating material to protect it from its environment.